The Ghost of Lizzy
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: When Penelope gets a brand new imaginary friend. Will she truly be the imaginary friend she was thought to be?


I wanted to make a story about like ghost because I've been reading lots of stories about ghost and wanted to do this. It'll be 1 chapter for each new ghost story!

….

Pashmina M. loved to visit the Orphanage she visited every afternoon on the way from school, she had to be home before 6' o clock if not her mom would _kill_ her. Ms. Patria was strict but she accepted Pashmina for she hung around one of the shyest girl's she held there.

Penelope Chibimaru. She was a timid child her favorite outfit was a yellow sundress with a small pink emerald in the middle matching her pink eyes. She was known to be made fun of because she always carried her yellow fleece blanket.

Pashmina strutted up the stairs and through the doorway, Ms. Patria without looking up preformed her usual 'Try to sell every child in this God forsaken place' bit.

"Welcome to Children's Care Shoppe! We were wondering if you were interested in adopting a lovely –" Finally glancing up she sighed "Thank goodness! It's only you, I almost recited that stupid lie."

Pashmina giggled, truthfully she hated when she said that. The kids here were all very sweet and only wanted a home to which they could stay in with a family that would last forever.

"I'm here to visit Penelope,"

"Go right ahead dear!" Ms. Patria said smiling at her, Ms. Patria adored Pashmina she found Pashmina to be like a daughter to her.

Pashmina smiled and crossed the large room covered in pictures of children that had been adopted, which was quiet a few.

Stepping into the elevator, she hummed a few bars before the small _'ding' _of the elevator sounded meeting floor 28 she smiled tracing her familiar steps to which she followed every day. She reached Penelope's door at the very end of the hallway, she smirked and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a small timid voice, Pashmina turned the golden knob and opened the dark wooden door which squeaked.

"Hi Penelope!"

"Hey Pashy!" Penelope said rushing to the older girl wrapping her small arms around her thighs, she was a fairly small girl and her head reached Pashmina's stomach.

"You've gotten taller," Pashmina said, Penelope slightly winced then smiled, "You think? Lizzy says that im just short and I'll never grow."

Pashmina's eyebrows furrowed, What was she talking about?

"Who's Lizzy?" Pashmina asked kneeling down to Penelope's height.

"My Friend!"

"She doesn't sound like a good friend Penny…"

"Oh, she is! Don't worry!"

"What does Lizzy look like?"

"She wears a black skirt, and a gray t-shirt! Her hair is a really pretty blonde! And she has them in two pigtails!"

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing Penelope. Nothing."

Pashmina brushed off the strange feeling of being watched; trying to rid the strange prickling that the hairs on the back of her neck that suddenly appeared.

"You want to hear about my day?" Pashmina asked not completely shaking the feeling that two pairs of eyes were watching her. "Well today we learned that…" Pashmina droned on and on, finally looking at her hot pink watch she stood up from Penelope's creaky old bed. "Sorry Penny. I have to go," Bending down she hugged Penelope feeling a pinch on her arm she shot back, "What the heke was that!" she screamed. "Lizzy said she doesn't like it when people touch me."

"Well tell Lizzy that she needs to deal with it!" Tossing her pale pink bag around her shoulder, she said in a calmer but stern tone, "I'll see you tomorrow Penny."

Opening the door, she looked back and thought she saw a slight dent in the bed, as if someone were sitting there. Shrugging it off but not completely she walked out and shut the door, two little girls ran down the hallway to her.

"Hey Leslie, Baillie!" Pashmina greeted smiling down at the two 7-year-old girls they were practically in separable best friends that did everything together. "Hi Pashmina!" They said in harmony.

"How are you guys doing?"

"Were doing good! Hey, do you know what's up with Penelope? She's been acting really strange!" Baillie asked.

"She has an imaginary friend, that's all."

"Yeah well, her 'imaginary friend' might not be so imaginary!" Leslie stated putting quotation marks around, imaginary friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Well this little girl named Elizabeth died like 10 years ago! Ms. Patria had just set up this ceiling fan and that night it fell slicing Elizabeth to pieces, she died instantly! They say her spirit haunts this very hall!" Leslie explained.

"Wow," Pashmina said, she slipped into deep thought wondering if this sudden death would have anything to do with Lizzy. Or if it would be in any reports…

"Pashmina!" Baillie screamed waving her small hand in Pashmina face, she snapped out of her trance and saying a quick goodbye, she left into the elevator. Suddenly the lights flashed Pashmina blinked trying to figure out when the emergency lights would come on.

They didn't.

She felt a cool blast of air threw her honey blonde hair up, she felt the elevator plunge finally, she found her voice and shrieked. She heard a distant crash and felt her world go black.

Waking up she looked into the eyes of Ms. Patria, "Pashmina! Oh dear! You just started screaming then when you reached the bottom, you just fainted! What happened?"

"I-I just felt the elevator fall,"

"Darling," Ms. Patria managed looking at her confused.

"Th-That hasn't happened since the year 2000!"

Pashmina looked shocked, 10 years ago, what if Elizabeth had died in the elevator crash, not because the fan fell.

"Oh well, I'll be going now. Bye Ms. Patria!"

"Goodbye dear!"

As I walked through the peeling doorframe, she felt more eyes on her then she closed the door and the strange feeling stopped Pashmina looked at her watch a second time and found that it was 5:45, Pashmina bolted around the block and through her front door.

Pashmina threw her book bag in the corner then plopped down on her bed, pulling out her pink laptop she opened Google she typed in, _'Deaths to little girls in 2000' _all the links showed up and Pashmina scrolled down until she found a link titled _'Year 2000 Deaths' _Pashmina quickly scrolled through the many death reports suddenly she started to feel sad for all these people finally she came upon the name _Elizabeth Marcel_. She quickly started to read the death report.

'_In the year 1996 small 8 year old Elizabeth Marcel lived in the small town of Pablina, she was a happy child living in the red bricked house that her father built. Living with her 2 sisters and brother her mom and dad were having a rough time making it through, finally giving up they gave Elizabeth and her sister Natasha to a foster home called 'The Children's Care Shoppe' by the age of 10 she was known to have grown very depressed. By the age 11, she was drawing on the walls of her room, C26 on floor 28. Sheila the caretaker seemed very distraught over the drawings._

_There were many things such as dead bird and people, the people seemed to resemble Elizabeth. Sheila got very scared for the health of the other children living there, so she covered up the wall with a fresh piece of wallpaper. But not before discovering words written in a different time so it seemed, it was Elizabeth's handwriting but it was from another time. Frightened that the only thing that she could decipher was 'I am possessed'. Sheila collected holy water and sprinkled it around the room, placing a holy flower, as the priest had told her, under Elizabeth's bed she rushed out of the room transferring the other two girls to a second room._

_Elizabeth seemed angered that her 'art' had been covered up, her eyes rolled back into her head and Sheila heard her speak in a second language, one that Elizabeth had never used before. That night a young girl found Sheila's body had been stabbed 12 times four or five on the neck and the rest in her stomach area. When Elizabeth heard the news, she seemed pleased her smirk told another story to how she said she felt so sorry and bad that she had passed away. Elizabeth destroyed the flower crushing it under her foot and vacuuming the holy water from the floor trying to be rid of it._

_When she turned 12 she showed signs of being possessed other kids tried as much as they could to stay away from her, she bullied them whenever she got the chance and on October 13, 2000 while riding in an elevator it fell and killed her luckily no one else was in the elevator with her but she truly will be missed.'_

Pashmina gasped she truly did die by the elevator and was letting Pashmina experience her pain, how much she was loosing. Pashmina was scared to go back into Penelope's room but she would have to get their during her lunch period when Penelope was playing on the playground, she would have to peel back the wallpaper and see if the ancient writing was still there.

Pashmina gathered all of her courage and decided she had to go to _Home Depot _and buy one large tub of wallpaper glue.

At 12:05 Pashmina walked through the front door of the orphanage and saw Ms. Patria sitting at her desk, "Hello Pashmina!" she said.

Pashmina gulped and hoped that her well thought out plan would work, "Hello, im just going to go visit Penelope," "Ok dear,"

Pashmina, walked over to the elevator and tried to think of something other than the strange occurrence that happened last time she had used it. Finally, she heard the small ding and shot out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. Pashmina walked over to Penelope's room door, which as she had feared was room C26.

Knocking on the door she never heard the small chirp of Penelope's voice, she walked in and left the door open. Pashmina set down her container of glue and walked over to the far wall. She had often caught herself staring intently at the peeling wall, she noticed now that there was a second more faded wallpaper under it.

She advanced towards it and heard a click behind her, turning around she found the door had closed. Trying her best to ignore it, she tried to peel back the wallpaper. When it didn't, she sat down on the bed closing her eyes she sighed, when she opened them, again, she found the wallpaper sitting at her feet. She glanced at the wall and saw the paper wasn't on it any more.

She stood up slowly as she saw someone or something writing in a crude handwriting style.

'_What are you doing here?'_ it said as Pashmina studied all the other pictures around it, one looked just like what Penelope said Lizzy looked like.

Pashmina felt a shiver run down her spine, "Im here to see if this place is haunted," Pashmina soon spoke.

'_Well now that you know, I want you to leave.'_

"Never. Not until your gone, or im dead!"

'_That could be arranged...'_

"So your going to leave?" Pashmina asked hopeful, that is. Until she saw the new message, Lizzy had written.

'_I meant about the death of Ms. Pashmina M.'_

Pashmina gulped. "…I really hope your kidding…"

'_Im not.'_

Scared Pashmina ran towards the door, she tried to turn the knob and push the door but it was as if some invisible source was holding it shut. Pashmina turned around and saw a new sentence on the wall.

'_Get ready. Because the next funeral is going to be for you.'_ An evil smile had been drawn next to it. Pashmina started crying because she knew, Lizzy was right. It was her funeral up next.

"Ok Lizzy. Tell Penelope I love her, and make sure you hide the wall. I don't want her to be scared."

'_I will.'_

Pashmina did the only thing she could think to do. Pray.

"_**Dear Lord," **_She thought _**"May Penelope grow up not grieving over my death, and may she grow up the kind little girl I know her to be. Amen." **_Pashmina took one least breath and slipped from life, unscathed.

Penelope opened her door and saw Pashmina laying on the floor, she felt for a pulse and got none. Crying she looked around for Lizzy.

"I didn't want you to see her like this."

"But Lizzy! What happened to her?"

"Well Penelope, she just fell to her knees and, uh, well. You know."

Penelope cried harder and soon Lizzy grew agitated.

"Shut up! I killed her okay! I wanted her dead. And now I don't want _you_ around!"

Lizzy smiled and dissolved Penelope felt a sudden anger come over her. Screaming she kicked her bed and clawed at the wall. Grinning at the mess Lizzy slowly grew accustomed to her new body.

Penelope screamed on the inside, feeling like she was trapped behind bars in her own body. And Lizzy now known as Penelope walked out of the room, closing the door, the real Penelope cried and cried now knowing she was trapped for life. In her own body.

….

Well here is my first chapter. Tell me what I can do to improve it _**OTHER **_then telling me I have run on sentences.

Sandy x Maxwell 4ever logging off!


End file.
